Phil i Quahog (family guy)
by eroticPhil
Summary: Phil i Quahog. Trigger Warning.


Phil var fortsatt glad i sine lange reiser, spessielt glad var han i å reise inn i Gompe verden.

Han hadde reist med båt, ifra Southampton til New Haven- Massachusetts. Og tatt toget østover til den kjente byen Quahog – Rhode Island for der skulle det visstnokk være et kjent godt ølbryggeri som brygget Pawtucket Patriot.

Gompebrygg var noe som alltid hadde interissert Phil så han hadde gledet seg lenge til å smake dette brygget han hadde lest så meget om.

Etter at Phil hadde gått av toget så forhørte han seg med en merksnodig fyr som sto og onanerte og så gjennom vinduene på den lokale bingoen, Quagmire kalte han seg og forklarte at den beste plassen å få i seg drikkevarer på var Den fulle musling, som bare var rett borti gata.

Phil steg inn i den mørke baren, det loktet ost og gompesvette. Phil gnudde nesen beskjeden og prøvde å glemme den stramme lukten som hang stramt i rommet.

I baren var det bare en lokal herre og bartenderen som hyppig skjenkte øl til den nogså beruste herren.

Phil satt seg bredved og hilste, Peter het han, Peter Griffin. Han jobbet på det lokale bryggeriet, hadde kone og 3 barn fortalte han mens Phil bestilte seg en øl.

Alt for beisk humle tenkte Phil mens han sleiket skummet fra leppen, kansje hadde den passet med en sitronskive? Men han var for beskjeden til å spørre bartenderen.

Peter spurte ivrig Phil om hvor han kom ifra og hva han jobbet med.

Phil kunne jo ikke fortelle om Galtvort eller magiverden, så han løy fram en historie om sauslakteri i Newcastle, og hvordan det var best å vri av hoftebenet på 2årslam opphengt i 2 dager.

Peter var visstnokk en raring der han sleiket seg rundt munnen der Phil pratet villt om de blodige tingene som kunne skje på en skjæreavdeling.

Peter hadde lest om disse tingene i en gammel gompebok om gompemat.

Etter at Phil hadde drukket sin 4 øl så måtte han spørre; han hadde jo sett at Peter hadde drukket som en galning hele tiden Phil hadde vært der, som om peter aldri hadde amakt drikke. Er det noe galt? Spør Phill

Peter var helt ifra seg sa han, Hans datter Meg hadde blitt gravid og giftet seg med den jødiske apotekmannen Mort Goldman.

Meg og Mort hadde svindlet Peter og konen Louis for alle pengene før de rømte bort for å leve lykkelig.

Peter hadde akkurat mistet bilen og huset og måtte sende kone,barn og hunden Brian til de rike svigerforeldrene.

Peter selv hadde ingen steder å dra, grunnet forsøk på å besudle sin svigermor noen år tidligere så var han ikke lenger velkommen der.

Phil synes dette var helt forferdelig trist å høre på. Han vurtderte å ta fram trylleformelen og hjelpe Peter med å bli gla, eller bedre situasjonen. Men Phil turte ikke å ta frem tryllestaven slik blandt gomper. Selv hvor alvorlig situasjonen var.

Phil betalte for ølet og ønsket Peter lykke til og takket for samtalen.

Det var blitt mørkt der Phil vandret alene i gatene i Quahog. Han var fortsatt preget av samtalen med Peter Griffin, tenk å slite slik, hva gjør man i en slik situasjon?

Phil gnog langt å lenge på dette at han ikke fikk med seg at han plutselig var kommet til en park, Quahog dog park sto det på skiltet.

Phil fant seg en benk ved et gatelys som sto ved en sti i parken. Satte seg ned å begynnte å tenke.

Hvordan er livet mitt nå? Hvor skal jeg? Tenkte Phil. Fortsatt berørt av Peter tårer.

Jeg har jo bare jobben min som lærer på Galtvort, den betaler jo bare såvidt for leiligheten, og de resterende pengene sparer jeg jo til mine reiser.

Kjærlighetslivet er jo også lik minus. Kun vært noen korte one night stands, tenker Phil mens han gliser over tanken på natten med Hermine Grang.

Det sosiale er heller ikke så mye å skryte over, nå er ikke magifolk kjent for å være de mest sosiale menneskene. Men de fleste har større omgangkrets en meg tenkte Phil der han satt å så utover parken, ikke en kjeft å se. Så de fleste har nokk lagt seg eller ser på tv med familien.

Tanken på å få en klem, det at noen sitter over deg og virkelig viser at man bryr seg, den tanken får virkelig Phil til å gråte, slik et savn. Visstnokk hender det seg at Gygrid inviterer Phil over på lapskaus, men Gygrid er ikke så pratsom av seg, går mest i dyrking av løk og gresskar.

Hender seg det blir litt griseprat og, men det er mest etter 2 flasker vin, og det blir ikke så ofte.

Phil begynner å vandre igjen bortover stien, han kunne jo gått på hotellrommet han hadde leid, men vet at han ikke får sovne.

Phil har aldri før hatt problemer med slike tanker, men samtalen med Peter satte en stikker i han. Tenk at noen kan slite så forferdelig?

Er jeg bra nokk? Liker elevene mine meg? Har jeg en framtid på Galtvort? Hva skjer om jeg mister huset? Kommer noen til å savne meg om jeg forsvinner? Kansje katten til naboen som jeg mater, tenker Phil mens han ser utover elven som kun blir opplyst av måneskinnet.

Phil får øye på månen. Han har alltid beundret den. Den er så vakker, og ikveld så er den hel tilogmed. Hva skjuler seg på den andre siden? Hva er den laget av? (magikere får ikke undervisning i måner og planeter på skolen.)

Phil står lenge og ser på månen før han hører et smell. Phil skvetter til før han kom på at den lyden har han hørt før, en gang for lenge siden. Jaa, i filmen RoboCop så skyter roboten etter fienden. Er det noen som skyter etter meg? Undrer Phil

Han får panikk og løper, han vet ikke hvor han skal løpe, men ser en skog ved enden av parken og setter farten dit imot.

Phil var såvidt kommet i skogen før han snubler over.

Hellvetes busk bjeffer Phil før han snur seg og ser at det er ikke en busk han har snublet i.

Det er Peter Griffin som har skutt seg. Det er Peter sine føtter Phil har snublet i, det var derfor Phil hørte skudd.

Phil vet ikke hva han skal gjøre, tårene renner på hans kinn. Phil har ikke telefon, så han får ikke ringt ambulanse.

Føttene verker så etter fallet. Phil kjønner at han har ingen sjans å hente hjelp før foten får hvilt seg litt.

Han setter seg ved Peter som fortsatt holder pistolen i sin hand. Den varme dampen fra Peter stiger i den kalde kveldsluften. Phil vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg, han kjenner ingen formler som kan fikse dette. Hva kunne jeg gjort anderledes? Hva skulle jeg sagt annerledes til Peter da jeg møtte han ved baren? Dette er min feil. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke var her. Skulle ønske jeg var på Galtvort.

Så tar Phil opp pistolen og avfyrer.

Etterord:

Som du sikkert kan se så døde Phil av en handling av et plutselig angstanfall.

Har selv slitt masse med psykisk helse, ikke det at det er så masse likhetstrekk med meg å Phil så føltes det kun rett og vinkle det slik.

Jeg måtte gjøre meg ferdig med Phil. Har tenkt på hva jeg skal gjøre med han i flere måneder. Det jeg har skrevet før har i stor grad vært erotika, noe som jeg har valgt å gjøre meg ferdig med, da jeg ikke skal oppmuntre mine vulgære sider, som ofte har gitt meg kjedlige episoder og ikke akkurat forbedret mine relasjoner med mine nærmeste.

Ønsker at dere skal passe på hverandre og ta vare på egen psykisk helse. Som en søt vennine en gang sa til meg: Du e awesome:D

Det kan komme mere fanfiction når formen er bedre og føler meg i bedre form:) sorry skrivefeil og kort lengde


End file.
